


Pretty Lights

by trekkiepirate



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Basically this fic may result in diabetes, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I've loved you since I met you,” Jensen began. “For over twenty years I've been your best friend. For eight years I've been your boyfriend. And I'd like to spend all my remaining years as your husband. I love you more than anyone else in the world. Jared, will you marry me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)".
> 
> I had to adjust the ages a bit to better fit the song and circumstances.

Jared's 7 and Jensen's 9:

“Jeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen,” Jared Padalecki launched himself at the other boy, hugging him tightly and all but trying to climb the taller boy like a tree.

“I've been gone three days, Jared,” Jensen Ackles said, nonetheless hugging back just as warmly.

Jared looks up at Jensen, wide eyes going soft. “I'm glad you're back.”

Jensen nodded. “Me too.” Going to see Grandma and Grandpa was fun and all, they let him eat lots of cookies, but he'd missed his best friend.

He and Jared went up the tree house in Jensen's backyard while his parents and Jared's all cooed over Megan, Jared's new little sister.

Gerry Padalecki gestured with his drink. “The boys are off again.”

“Let them go,” Alan Ackles said. “Donna,” he called to his wife, “I think the barbeque's ready for the steaks.”

“C'mon, Mackenzie,” Donna picked her two year old up, “let's go into the kitchen and get the steaks.”

“Then we can put the girls down for a nap before dinner,” Sherri nodded.

Jensen and Jared listened to the conversation as they played with Jared's toy trucks. “So, do you like your new sister?” Jensen asked.

Jared shrugged. “She cries a lot. And looks kinda like a turnip.”

Jensen laughed. “So did Mac. I'mma call her Turnip now.”

“Me too,” Jared giggled as he raised his eyes. He looked up at the sky, then back at his friend. “Your eyes are pretty, like the stars.”

Jensen frowned. “I'mma boy. I'm not 'sposed to be pretty, I'm 'sposed to be handsome.”

Jared smiled. “I think you're handsome and have pretty eyes.”

Drawing back a fist, Jensen said, “Do not. Take that back or I'll slug you.” He lowered his hand immediately when Jared's eyes welled up.

“Oh Jared,” Jensen wrapped his arms around his friend. “I didn't mean it. I won't hit you. You're my best friend ever.”

“Promise?” Jared asked, sniffling against Jensen's neck.

Jensen nodded. “Promise.” He smiled at his friend and pulled back just enough to see his face. “You can even have a free dare, no backsies.”

“I dare you kiss me,” Jared said, as he wiped his face free of snot and tears.

“What?” Jensen frowned again.

Jared played with his hair. “Jeff kissed a girl last week and told me it was 'cause he liked her. I like you.”

Jensen shook his head. “Your big brother's just as stupid as mine. Going around kissing girls. Cooties, bleh.”

“Don't you like me?” Jared asked, lower lip wobbling.

Taking a deep breath, Jensen pursed his lips and leaned forward. Just as he was about to make contact, Jared got up and scrambled away.

“Ewwwwwwwwwww,” Jared said. “Your face was all,” he made an incoherent noise and waved his hand closely in front of his face.

Jensen put his hands on his hips. “It was your dare.”

“I take it back,” Jared said. He made a gesture towards Jensen's right side, “Gimme Optimus.” He took the offered toy and sat back down next to Jensen, who grabbed a Tonka truck.

“Let's race in the yard,” Jensen said, already climbing down the wooden ladder. “Loser's a loser!”

As they ran a few laps around the yard, Gerry pointed at them with his spatula. “Those boys,” he didn't even have to complete the sentence.

Alan nodded. Their older sons were friends and Mackenzie was more over the moon about Megan than either Jared or Jeff were, but the two middles sons were just, “Close.”

Donna and Sherri exchanged a fond look and rolled their eyes. “Oh my, those boys will be a handful when they're older,” Donna said.

 

Jared's 16 and Jensen's 18

“Jared?” Jensen stared as his best friend got out of the car with his family. He looked up at him, then up and then up again. “Been eating your Wheaties?”

The now-taller boy threw his arms around Jensen. “I missed you too, jerk.”

“Bitch,” Jensen said automatically, arms tightening around Jared. He pulled away when a familiar kick in his gut heated up at the feel of Jared's body against his own. “Seriously dude, what happened? Last time I saw you, I could lean my elbow on your head.”

Jared shrugged and, holy hell, when had the younger man developed those muscles. “Growth spurt during camp. Had so many leg cramps,” he made a disgusted noise. “Not cool. But I swam a lot of laps in the pool,” he pulled up his shirt, then sleeves to show off his abs and arms. “See?”

“Damn,” Jensen breathed, aware a split second later how low his voice came out.

Jared just grabbed Jensen's hand and dragged him into the backyard, to their spot behind the tree where the tree house used to be before a storm knocked it down, hidden from view. “Jensen,” he kept hold of his best friend's hand. “Jensen,” he repeated, “I still think you're handsome and have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.”

“Jared,” Jensen's voice was breathy, his attention drawn to Jared's lips. “If I try to kiss you, will you run away again?”

The taller boy smiled and shook his head.

Reaching up- and wasn't that new for a boy who'd grown to be 6'1?- he drew down Jared's head and pressed their lips together.

“Oh my,” Sherri said as she rounded the tree.

The boys sprung apart like they had been yanked back by an unseen hand.

Smiling, Sherri rolled her eyes, “Seems your Dad and I owe Donna and Alan dinner,” she patted Jared's shoulder first, then Jensen's. “Dinner's ready, boys. I'll give you two minutes.” She turned and walked back into the house.

Jensen and Jared stared at each other. “Do you think-” they both said at the same time. A moment passed and they burst out laughing.

Jensen checked his watch. “We should-”

“-Do you wanna be my boyfriend?” Jared asked in a rush.

Smiling, Jensen glanced around for more sneaking family members, then pulled Jared close to him and kissed him again, deeper. “Yeah, I do.”

They held hands when they walked into the house.

Donna and Sherri exchanged the same fond look as Alan held out his hand for Gerry to put the fifty dollars in his hand.

 

Jared is 18, Jensen is 20

Gerry rubbed his eyes as the front door slammed and Jared's heavy footfalls ran up to his room, followed by a loud and persistence banging that stopped suddenly. Going downstairs, he opened the door to find Jensen Ackles brooding on the porch swing.

“Jensen? Son, what are you doing out here?”

“Sorry about the noise, but I am going to out-stubborn Jared if it kills me, Mr. Padalecki. You tell him that we're both idiots, but I love him and I'm not going a damn place 'til he talks to me.” Jensen laid down on the swing, legs curled up. “I can stay outside 'til morning if I have to.”

Gerry nodded and went in the door. Making his way to his youngest son's room, he knocked. “You wanna tell me why the neighbor boy's making camp on my porch at two in the morning, J.T?”

Jared opened the door, his eyes red-rimmed and his skin blotchy where he'd obviously wiped his face with his sleeve. “We were driving down by the creek beds and I was trying to show off the turns my car can do, but I lost control of the car for a minute.”

Gerry nodded, knowing how hard Jared had worked to save up for his truck, so he could take Jensen out instead of the other way around. He and his wife had given Jared the other half of the money when he graduated high school that spring.

“Well, he got mad at me and told me I was a moron who shouldn't be allowed to drive if I didn't know how to handle a car properly and then...” he took in a shaky breath, “then I don't know what happened. He kept yelling at me, so I yelled back, and then it wasn't even about the car. It was about my not wanting to go away to school so I could stay with him and all sorts of things.”

Sensing Jared was about to start crying again, Gerry hugged his son. “You go to sleep. I'll bring Jensen a pillow and some blankets and you two can talk this out in the morning when both your heads are clearer.”

Jared nodded and closed his door again. Gerry could hear him start sobbing almost instantly and knew that neither boy was going to get much sleep tonight.

 

Jared is 24, Jensen is 26

“So, are you sad that your parents are moving into a different house?” Jared asked as he and Jensen finished dinner on their eighth anniversary.

Jensen shook his head, nervously playing with the napkin in his lap. “Nope. With Mac out of the house, they don't need such a big place anymore. Said,” he cleared his throat, “said it'd be better if the house went to a young couple thinking of starting a family.”

Jared nodded. “But still, lots of memories there. Our first kiss,” he blushed, “when I didn't run away. The tree house. Beating our brothers at hide and go seek. Hiding in your room and getting drunk for the first time on New Year's. Our first time,” his smile warmed.

Looking down, Jensen dug out his wallet and paid the check the waiter had just put down. He stood and held out his hand for Jared. “I need you to come with me right now.”

Jared took his boyfriend's hand and chuckled as he followed him. “I seem to recall those words cropping up during our first time too.”

The drive to, wherever they were going, was silent, Jensen biting his tongue to keep from revealing the surprise while Jared subtly searched the passing landmarks for hints.

When Jensen pulled up at his childhood home, Jared realized how weird it was to see the place dark and empty of people.

“C'mon,” Jensen said, “race you to the tree.” He had slyly unbuckled his seat belt and unlocked his door while Jared had been caught up in memories. He was already on the grass before Jared even stumbled out of the car.

“Oh you cheated, you-” Jared rounded to the back of the tree and saw Jensen on one knee with a open ring box in his hand.

“I've loved you since I met you,” Jensen began. “For over twenty years I've been your best friend. For eight years I've been your boyfriend. And I'd like to spend all my remaining years as your husband. I love you more than anyone else in the world. Jared, will you marry me?”

Jared, for once, was at a loss for words. “I...” His eyes filled up with tears. “YES!” He launched himself at Jensen and just barely managed to grab the ring before it flew out of Jensen's hand.

Jensen flipped them so he was on top of Jared and took the ring, sliding it onto his new fiance's left hand. When Jared leaned in for a kiss, he ducked back slightly. “I still have one surprise left.” he dug into his other pocket and pulled out a key.

Jared studied it for a second before he recognized it. “Is this?”

Jensen nodded. “Mom and Dad said the house should go to a young couple with a family. They want it to be ours. We'll get married and everyone in town'll come and our mommas and sisters will cry. We could adopt some kids and raise them in the same house where we have all those memories. We can make some new ones. I love you, Jared. So much.”

“God, I love you too, Jensen. Can I kiss you now?” Jared asked, looking up at his beloved and the stars behind him. Yep, Jensen still had eyes like pretty starlight.

Jensen smiled. “I dare you.”


End file.
